A layout is part of a graphic design that organizes its elements in an arrangement to be displayed in the layout. Layouts are used in magazines and web pages to both convey information in an easy to understand manner as well as attract the attention of viewers. For example, an advertisement in a magazine may have a layout that includes an area for a title of a product, an image of the product, and text describing the product. The title, image, and text can be arranged in different ways. The layout determines the positions on the page where the title, image, and text will be. The layout also determines the shapes and sizes of the spaces occupied by the title, image, and text within the arrangement, and take into account the fit of the title, image, and text to those spaces.